Bason's Story
by boiya
Summary: A long ago in China, the Tao family served the Emperor, but were betrayed & denied their honor. Soon many warriors appeared to serve the Tao family, one of them was a young warlord that became a general for the honor of the Tao family. His name was Bason.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King so please don't sue me. I will not be responsible for any sudden bursts of tears that this fic may cause or the up and down feelings that you may experience from reading this. Warning that this fic might appear to be OOC, but we tried. Don't take us seriously with this fic being that accurate with Bason's history, but we tried. Co-authored by: Mr.Sinister

Chapter 1 – Bocchama's secret

Bason sat drinking sake with Amidamaru and Mosuke. Yoh had defeated Hao; Great Spirit had disappeared along with Patch Village. All had gone back to normal so all was right in the world. The spirits took the moment to enjoy themselves with one of the greatest pleasures of the living, alcohol. They drank so much to the point that they begun to sing old folklore songs with one another though the songs were ones that they were not all familiar with. They soon caught on as they taught one another a new song. Bason drank so much to the point of reminiscing about the past, not just his own, but what Ren was like when he was growing up.

"I remember when bocchama was very small." Bason held a cup of hot sake in one hand and used the other to indicate just how tall Ren had been at that time. "I used to wonder about his orientation and in what direction that he would choose to take in his life because the Tao family isn't too big on perversions." His words were beginning to become more blurred and he paused only to sip at the sake that was in his cup.

Amidamaru and Mosuke exchanged glances at one another. Bason's Japanese was becoming harder and harder for them to understand. Though the two had grown up drinking with one another, they knew how much the other could handle and they began to wonder just how much Bason could handle. The spirit was a big guy after all, but they weren't sure just how familiar he was with drinking Japanese sake though he did hail from China.

"One time I caught him masturbating and confronted him about it." They stared in shock as their jaws dropped. Bason's armored form chuckled and tears of laughter rolled down his face. The sake must have had some effect on the warlord to make him turn his back on his young master and share his childhood secrets.

The samurai and black smith were glad that Ren wasn't their master or they surely would have been punished for displeasing him, but Bason had always appeared more refined. He had been in the Chinese army and had trained countless soldiers to kill for the Tao family. He had assumed the role of a general at a young age because his Kung Fu was powerful throughout China. He even dared now to talk about his young master so openly.

"I told bocchama that when you're masturbating you're pleasing a guy and even if that guy is yourself. You're still bringing pleasure to a man and that makes you gay."

The two spirits over there mouth with a fist and coughed in union to cover the laugher that threaten to escape. They couldn't believe it. Ren's spirit thought he was gay. Amidamaru set his cup of sake down and smiled his best at Bason in hopes that he wouldn't catch on.

"I think that you have had enough my friend." Amidamaru tried to take away the cup of sake from Bason, but the general easily evaded with the cup as the samurai attempted to take it way. Bason's cheeks beamed bright red as he smiled at the other two.

"What are you talking about? Bocchama even gave me permission that I was to relax tonight and drink if it pleased me to." Bason's eyes narrowed on the samurai as he tried to make out the other spirit's form. He knew that it was getting harder for him to see and that he should stop drinking before too long, but he refused. Everything was right in the world.

The Shaman Fight no longer existed and was over so there would be no Shaman King. His master would no longer have to compete against his friends or fight the hopeless battle that his family has had to deal with through all of their generations.

Bason sighed and his eyes dilated. He didn't want Ren to turn out like him. Someone that lived a short life and had never experienced the feeling of friendship until he had met his master. Everything begins to blur and become hazy around the spirits.

"What is happening!" Amidamaru shouted as he franticly looked around.

"I don't know!" Mousuke said as Bason just sat there like a bump on a log and did nothing. A faint light emits from Bason and swallows everything up in the room.

"Ah, I can remember it like it was yesterday." Bason's voice is heard in the background as everything fades into a flashback of a young Bason.


End file.
